


Révisions

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Series: Exams [1]
Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fic de motivation, Geeks are sexy, M/M, Revisions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est pas parce qu'on est un superhéros qu'on a pas besoin de réviser pour ses exams... d'ailleurs ce serait plutôt le contraire... un petit coup de main? quelqu'un? Please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Révisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iggy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iggy).



> Hello
> 
> Ceci est une fic cadeau d'encouragement pour une amie en pleins révisions du bac et interdite de sortie... elle ne se place pas vraiment dans une timeline précise, juste que c'est quelque part après la mort et le retour de Conner...et puis voilà quoi, pas beaucoup plus à dire
> 
> Ah si, ils sont toujours pas à moi...
> 
> Enjoy

"Bon je vais faire un tour…"

"Jeune homme, tu as un examen dans deux semaines, il faut que tu révises!"

"Mais juste un petit moment…"

"Pas de mais qui tienne, il faut que tu travailles, allez file"

"Mais Ma…"

"Pas de discussion, et ne t'avises pas de sortir par la fenêtre, Krypto surveille"

"Waf!"

"Faux frère…"

"Wourf…"

"Oui ça va ça va j'y vais…"

**XxX**

_**Quelques heures plus tard.** _

Enterré jusqu'au cou dans des pages et des pages de cours, Conner Kent en venait à prier pour une bonne petite catastrophe pas loin, ou qu'un super vilain quelconque vienne prendre Smallville d'assaut…ou la ferme carrément, histoire de pouvoir prendre un peu l'air.

Bien sûr il savait bien que Ma ne faisait pas ça pour le torturer, et qu'elle avait raison de le forcer à réviser, et que s'il sortait il n'allait jamais se remettre à ses cours, mais là, maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre du bien-fondé de cette décision arbitraire.

Un coup de sonnette lui fit lever la tête du tas de papiers qui jonchait le sol, et il tendit l'oreille histoire de se sortir de ses cours au moins une seconde, et de deviner si la personne à la porte était le sauveur tant attendu ou pas.

"Oh Timothy, quel plaisir…"

Il n'attendit pas d'avoir entendu la fin de la phrase de Ma pour se lever en manquant de glisser sur ses papiers et descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre pour se retrouver dans l'entrée avec Ma, Tim…et une quantité astronomique de bouquins dans les bras de ce dernier.

"Ah Conner, Timothy s'est proposé pour t'aider avec tes révisions, n'est-ce pas adorable?"

"Ah euh…si…si si c'est…adorable."

"Allez, au travail les garçons, Timothy tu resteras bien diner ce soir?"

"Avec plaisir Mme Kent"

Répondit-il en fourrant tous ses livres dans les bras de son petit ami et repartir vers l'escalier après un dernier sourire radieux à la vieille dame. Okay il savait très bien que les petits plats de Ma étaient les meilleurs de toute la galaxie et que même Alfred, qui aurait pu faire passer les plats de tous les meilleurs restaurants de Gotham pour de la bouffe de cantine, trouvait que sa cuisine était délicieuse, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être aussi joyeux à l'idée de passer une après-midi de révisions…

A moins que…

Conner réprima un sourire carnassier et se dépêcha de suivre son ami dans l'escalier vers sa chambre. Le temps de refermer la porte derrière eux, de poser …ou plutôt lâcher le tas de bouquins au sol, il s'autorisa enfin le sourire qu'il cachait depuis tout à l'heure et s'avança vers Tim d'un pas décidé.

"Alors ces révisions, je crois qu'il me faut encore quelques précisions sur l'anatomie masculine…"

Dit-il en levant déjà son t-shirt, l'autre main sur la hanche de son petit ami qui le refroidit d'un haussement de sourcil, stoïque. La main retomba presque aussitôt et il lui fit une petite moue interrogative, le t-shirt toujours à moitié relevé sur son ventre.

"Non?"

"Je crois que tu n'as besoin d'aucune leçon là-dessus…"

Répondit Tim avec un clin d'œil, avant de s'esquiver et retourner à son tas de livres, en prenant un apparemment au hasard, le plus gros, soupçonnait Conner, et de lui tendre avec un sourire amusé.

"Par contre en économie…"

Le plus grand des deux garçons sembla s'affaisser totalement et retomba lourdement assis sur son lit, faisant voler quelques feuilles de cours au passage. Il avait cru, pendant quelques instants, que son sauveur était arrivé, qu'il allait, à défaut de pouvoir sortir, pouvoir oublier un moment les révisions dans les bras de son petit ami, qu'il était venu pour s'amuser en prenant pour prétexte les révisions…

Mais c'était mal connaître le dit petit ami, qui semble-t-il trouvait amusant le fait de potasser de l'économie toute une après-midi, et ce tout habillé.

Tim sembla le prendre en pitié et revint vers lui après avoir remis en ordre ses cours, avant de poser la main sur son épaule et de se pencher vers lui, caressant son cou un moment pour qu'il relève les yeux vers lui.

"Si tu travailles bien cette après-midi, tu auras peut-être une récompense."

Sans lui laisser le temps d'analyser la phrase et encore moins de répondre le plus petit se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément, passant les deux bras autour de son cou et posant un genou sur le lit pour le dominer un peu plus.

Conner se laissa faire avec grand plaisir, ses mains trouvant presque automatiquement la nuque et le dos de son amant, mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Tim se redressa, lui laissant un goût de trop peu sur les lèvres…

"Mais seulement si tu travailles bien…"

Kon sortit de sa transe à ses mots et ouvrit le livre qu'il avait posé sur le lit à côté de lui, soudainement passionné par l'économie.

"Alors les accords de Breton Woods…"

"Bon garçon…"


End file.
